The Future Lord
by Ysr.than.u
Summary: Inuyasha confronts Sesshomaru after his war with the Cat Clan nearly destroys the village. While they brothers fight, they fall into the well. Sesshomaru, intrigued with the new world, begins planning for world domination.Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to stop him before the Tokyo falls into the clutches of a power hungry demon?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha glanced at the carnage around him. Cat demons lay dead all around him. In the midst of the dead bodies stood Sesshomaru, not a drop of blood on him.

''Oi! Sesshomaru! What on earth are you doing!'' Inuyasha waved his hands wildly over his head, pointing at the burning buildings around them.

Sesshomaru ignored him, walking away without a sound.

**Authoer's note: This is my first story. I'm still working out the kinks. Chapter two coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha followed his brother into the forest. '' Hey! What am I s'posed to do with all of the cats?'' Sesshomaru ignored him yet again, walking faster.

Inuyasha ran faster, jumping in front of him. '' Hey! Don't ignore me!''

'' Unless you want to die by my hand, I suggest you move.'' Sesshomaru growled.

''Oh, testy, aren't ya?'' Inuyasha smirked and drew out Tessaiga. '' Well if it's a fight you want...''

Sesshomaru struck first. In no time, Inuyasha was sprawled on his back. He groaned and heard a snapping sound. _That wasn't my_ _back, _Inuyasha thought. He barely had the chance to roll out of the way before a large, green, tree branch smacked down where he was before.

'' Hey! What's the big idea!'' **Smack!** '' Whoa! Stop!''** Bang! **''Wait!'' **Crash!** The giant branch stopped.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru,'' What the hell is your problem, Sesshomaru!'' He stood up.'' First you start a war and destroy the village!Now, you're tryin' to bash my brains in with a giant stick! What the hell!''

Sesshomaru put the branch down, '' I need more land.''

Inuyasha snorted,'' You needa get laid. I'm leaving.'' He turned to leave, only to see Sesshomaru standing there.

''You started this fight. Now we shall finish it.'' Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and attacked.

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga,'' Wind Scar!'' Flames erupted from his sword, but missed Sesshomaru completely, cutting some trees in half instead.

'' You will have to do better than that hanyou.'' Inuyasha yelped, jumping around and unleashing another attack.

Sesshomaru dodged, before closing in and slashing at Inuyasha. As the brothers continued to fight, Inuyasha gained more and more injuries, some from Sesshomaru's sword, others from the trees which kept splintering around them.

Eventually, Inuyasha's back stopped encountering any trees. He fought back, dodging and blocking Sesshomaru's attacks. He felt a gleam of pleasure as Tessaiga nicked Sesshomaru's wrist. Then out of nowhere, Sesshomaru's fist flew, and Inuyasha felt a sharp pain on his face, flying several feet away.

He landed on his feet,'' Dammit, Sesshomaru, that was a low blow.''

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, clearing his sword of all of the blood. '' All's fair in love and war.''

'' Dontcha be quotin' random shit at me! What the hell happened to honor!'' Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow,'' Foolish hanyou. I fight with honor.''

'' Keh!'' Inuyasha lifted his sword. '' Whatever. Are we finishing this fight or not? I won't go easy on you anymore!'' He charged.

'' Inuyasha? What's going on?''

'' Kagome! What are you doing here?!'' Inuyasha turned to stare at the well, which he just noticed. He jumped over to her as she was climbing out of the well.

'' INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!'' Inuyasha turned just in time to see Sesshomaru running at him.

'' Never turn your back to your enemy.'' Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's sword dig into his gut and he heard Kagome scream. _Damn_, he thought.

Sesshomaru tried to remove his sword, but his momentum had done his job. With a last glimpse of the sunlight behind them, all three of them, demon, hanyou, and human, fell into the cool darkness of the well.

_Damn._

**AN: Hi! Hope you like it! Please, read, comment, review! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had grown accustomed to falling down in battle. She was often being tackled by Inuyasha. She was not, however, used to the weight of two, full-grown men bearing down on her. '' Ughh,''

Inuyasha stirred slightly, his white hair falling over her face. She blew it away. She felt some of the weight on her chest disappear, and heard a low growl. Sesshomaru had crouched in the corner, eyes red, his clawed hands scratching at his ears and nose. Blood poured down his face, staining his white hair and clothes.

'' Inuyasha, Inuyasha , get up.'' Kagome struggled under his weight, trying in vain to escape.''Dammit, Inuyasha, why are you so fat?'' She saw Sesshomaru banging his head against the side of the wall, growling louder.

'' Inuyasha,'' she whispered. Sesshomaru seemed to struggle between his humanoid form and his true form. His resonating roar nearly made her ears bleed. She was grateful that at least it seemed to wake up Inuyasha.

''K-Kagome?'' Inuyasha stood up unsteadily, the gaping wound in his stomach still bleeding. ''What-what-?''

Kagome scrambled shakily to her feet.'' Inuyasha, you've got to stop him.'' Sesshomaru was in a smaller version of his true form and throwing himself at the well's walls. The ground shook with his strength's ferocity. Inuyasha picked his sword up, waving it threateningly at Sesshomaru.

''Hey, whaddya think you're doin', eh?'' The walls shook around them, small pieces of stone falling. Inuyasha sheathed his sword,'' Dammit.'' He grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the well. Together they ran out of the collapsing shrine. With one last shuddering thud, the shrine collapsed before. Sesshomaru was invisible underneath all the rubble.

'' Kagome! What happened?'' Kagome turned to see her family staring back at her, their hands filled with groceries.

''Hi, mama,'' she waved shyly.'' We, uh, had a little accident.''

The mountain of rubble stood tall and proud behind them.


End file.
